The Greatest Gift to Give
by Sonbon
Summary: Ichigo is giving Grimmjow the greatest gift he's ever recieved. What is it?  Warnings: Slight OOCness, Yaoi, Lemon, AU, All that good stuff.


**A/N OK, as you read this fic please be advised that this is my first time doing a fic and a lemon. So at the moment I'm grasping at every conceivable thing so I don't make a fool of myself here. I would like to dedicate this story to Racey. I have enjoyed being your Beta so much, and words cannot describe how much fun I've had bouncing ideas off each other. *Hugs Racey Tightly* Any who, This a one-shot. I know it's a common concept, and it's sorta cheesy, but what the hell, you have to start somewhere. Without further ado, here we go.  
**  
**Title:** The Greatest Gift to Give

**Warnings:** OOCness (I will try not to do this, but it's AU so there has to be some) Yaoi

**Pairing:** GrimmxIchigo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach blah blah blah

**Summary:** Ichigo gives Grimmjow the greatest gift he's ever gotten. What is it?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

-Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

What is the greatest gift a person could ever give someone? For some it would be a new car for their sixteenth birthday; some might even say that knowledge is the greatest gift ever given, while still others think that power is the greatest gift you could ever receive.

I, for one, think all these people are full of shit. I already know what the greatest gift you could ever receive is, because I have already gotten it.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not some super sappy pussy who goes around fawning over love and romance and all that other shit, but damn, the day Ichi said he wanted to give his virginity to me, I was over the moon. First off, because he's sexy as fuck, but there's another reason that I almost had a stroke right then and there.

I was his first, plain and simple. That turned me on more than any guy could ever do. It wasn't just the fact I was his FIRST; it was the fact I was HIS first. The damned Strawberry doesn't know how damn sexy he is. It's not just his appearance- which, by itself, would get him in bed with ninety-nine percent of the population if he really wanted to- but it's his personality too.

He infuriates me. Usually I go for the guys who submit right off the bat; that's probably why, before Ichigo, the longest relationship I'd ever had was two weeks. Before him, it was all one night stands, and guys I would pick up from parties. But he was different, he challenged me; gave me something to look forward to.

The first time I tried to get into his pants, he punched me in the face. I was understandably shocked. No one had ever denied me sex; I was Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques. I learned from my mistake; who wouldn't after having your sexy ass Berry deny you physical contact for over a week? I almost died on the inside, and I'm not exaggerating.

Anyway, back to the main topic. Ichigo wanted me to be his first, and that's all that mattered. After 3 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days, Ichigo was finally going to be mine. I was going to make him pay for everything he did. I was going to make him scream and moan my name over and over, until everyone in Karakura knew who he belonged to. I was going to take my time with him, make it agonizingly slow. Make him savor the pleasure and the pain like a fine wine; and after he was begging, moaning, panting with desire, I would finally pound into that firm round ass of his, until he was hurting so good, he couldn't distinguish pleasure from pain.

I'm sure you want to know how it all went down. You want to know every dirty little detail? Well, seeing as though I'm in a hospitable mood right now I'll tell you, or better yet, I'll show you.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and the students of Karakura High School all rushed for the nearest exit. Grimmjow took his time gathering up his things. Unlike the rest of the idiots who went to his school, he took his time getting to his car.

He knew the parking lot would turn into a traffic jam, as bad as Los Angeles experienced during rush hour, in less than five minutes, and he had no desire to have some stupid ass sophomore, who just got their license, running into his very expensive Buick.

Besides, it was Friday, and rushing home wasn't on the top of his wish list, since every Friday was 'family night.' The mere mention of those two words put together made him want to destroy something. Ever since he could remember, his mom and dad would always put aside a day, just for the family. It was all fine and dandy when he was nine, and he actually wanted to spend time with his parents, but he was a fucking eighteen year old, and had no desire to spend any more time with them than he had to.

As Grimmjow walked out of the school building, he spotted a flash of orange hair, and instantly had his trademark smirk plastered to his face. He slowly snuck up behind his Berry, who was having a conversation with Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto about some history test they had to take that day, and wrapped his arms around his Strawberry's thin waist.

"Hey there sexy," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear with heated breath, while feeling his Berry's body temperature go up a bit.

"Get off of me you damned child molester," Ichigo growled, while simultaneously trying to pry off the blunet's firm grip around his hips.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I like the view from here so I'm staying." At this point Renji was laughing his ass off, while Rukia and Matsumoto were trying to stave off nose bleeds that would surely put them in the hospital if left unchecked.

"And I'm not a child molester; I turned 18 while we were dating, so I can do what the fuck I want with you." Ichigo slowly pouted, finally giving up his losing battle with his older boyfriends arms. Not that he wasn't happy with the contact; it just embarrassed him to be so physical in public.

"Damn those fucking Romeo-Juliet laws," he muttered under his breath.

"Well I'll be seeing you Ichigo. Me an' Rukia are going out tonight, so we have to get ready," Renji stated proudly to the group. Renji had had the biggest crush on Rukia since middle school, and had finally made the figurative 'leap of faith,' a couple days after Grimmjow and Ichigo had gotten together. Needless to say, they were light-years ahead of the other couple in terms of their physical relationship.

"Yeah, I have to go too," Matsumoto chimed in, "Gin and I are going to Osaka to get away for a while, since a three day weekend only comes around once in a blue moon."

While Grimmjow thought Renji was a punk ass kid, who thought he was hot stuff, Matsumoto's boyfriend was a whole other story. He had the scariest smile you would ever lay eyes on; a fox grin that made his eyes like slits, and gave him an aura that would scare even a battle-hardened soldier. Grimmjow had met him once, and had no desire to see the creepy fucker ever again.

As the group dispersed Grimmjow and Ichigo headed to the half empty parking lot. "So, how was your day?" Grimmjow asked, trying to start a conversation with the oranget.

"Eh, it was okay. We had a history test today."

"How do ya think ya did?"

"Good enough, probably a B or low A."

"Better than I would do." Grimmjow wasn't known for his intelligence in the history department.

"If you tell yourself that, that's how it'll turnout."

"Don't gimme that 'positive thinking' mumbo jumbo; everyone knows it's a pile a' shit," He said, unlocking the passenger door, and opening it for his Berry

"Whatever." Ichigo said, as he got in and shut the door, a scowl etched into the otherwise handsome face. As Grimmjow went around, he heard Ichigo press the door lock, signaling he had unlocked the rest of the car doors.

Grimmjow got in, pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot, and started driving Ichigo home. He had done this since they had started dating; he didn't mind driving his berry home, since it meant there would be less of a chance that he would get jumped on the way home. It was an added bonus that it saved Grimmjow the time of hunting down the punks to beat them to a living pulp.

He would never understand why people had such an aversion to people with odd colored hair. It was another thing that bonded him and Ichigo together. All their lives they had been either teased or beaten up for their rare hair color; Ichigo for his neon orange hair and Grimmjow for his cyan colored locks. Grimmjow actually thought it was rather funny seeing the looks on people's faces as they walked hand in hand in the mall sometimes.

"So, when are ya finally going ta' take that driver's test?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter though since, unlike you, I'm not super rich and can buy a hundred thousand dollar car for my eighteenth birthday." Ichigo scowled.

It had always been a point of contention in their relationship that Grimmjow was a member of one of the richest families in Karakura. The issue wasn't that Ichigo was jealous; it was the fact that Grimmjow spent lavishly on Ichigo, and the oranget didn't want to be seen as the "woman" in their relationship. It had been long since resolved, since they had agreed to rotate who would pay for the date, but every so often it would come up.

"You know I would buy ya' a car if you really wanted me to; your birthday is in a couple a' months anyway. I could tell my parents it's an early birthday present or some shit like that." The look Ichigo gave Grimmjow, at that moment, made him rethink his statement, "Or not."

"That's better." Ichigo replied, glad his boyfriend was finally learning something.

Grimmjow pulled into the Strawberry's driveway. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then right?" Grimmjow asked, referring to the date they always took on Saturday to Ichigo's favorite restaurant, which Grimmjow's family ironically owned.

"Actually you can come in if you want; the goat-faced bastard is gone for the weekend at some medical conference in Tokyo."

Grimmjow thought back to the moment he had met Ichigo's dad and smirked at the thought of Ichigo blushing, as his dad said all sorts of embarrassing things. The best part had been when Isshin had started going on a rant about them getting busy, so he could be a grandfather already. At that point, Ichigo had turned a lovely shade of red, and had almost killed his father with repeated blows to the head.

The make-out session that had occurred, once they were safely in Ichigo's room afterward, had been one of the hottest things Grimmjow had ever experienced. He would even go as far as to say it was almost as good as sex, the key word in that sentence being "almost."

Grimmjow got out of the car, and followed Ichigo to the door. "OK, but I gotta get home soon. it's fucking 'family night,'" he said with a growl.

"I'll never understand why you go to those things willingly. If I were you, I would just skip," Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Because my mom would fuckin' castrate me if I skipped."

"Come on, she's not that scary." Ichigo said, as they walked into the living room.

"You've never seen her when she's mad; she goes crazy like a great white shark or shit like that. She kills everything in her fucking path when she's pissed."

For some reason Ichigo could imagine the busty blond woman turning into a man-eater at the slightest provocation. She was a woman of few words, as far as Ichigo could tell, and it seemed in everyone's best interest to keep it that way.

Ichigo made his way to the couch to turn on the television, while Grimmjow moved into the kitchen to grab a snack. He had just opened the fridge, when something tugged at the back of his mind.

"Oi, Ichi-berry, where's Yuzu? Isn't she normally cooking right about now?" He continued to dig through the fridge, when he felt two, toned, sun kissed arms wrap around waist.

"Yuzu and Karin are at a friend's for the night," Ichigo said seductively, giving short light kisses to Grimmjow's neck, as he stood on his tip toes, while pressing his toned pectorals against Grimmjow's shoulder blades.

It took a moment for Grimmjow to process everything. If Yuzu and Karin were gone, and the goat-face was in Tokyo then that meant…

Grimmjow's thoughts were suddenly cut short, as one of the arms around his waist reached down, and grabbed his half engorged member through his pants.

Grimmjow gave a slight moan as Ichigo palmed his cock, now completely hard, through the fabric. Grimmjow spun around and grabbed Ichigo by the back of neck, simultaneously pulling the Berry towards him and up, so Ichigo could reach Grimmjow's lips, as they crashed together in a bruising kiss.

Ichigo's hands instantly shot up and fisted the blunet's soft cyan locks, receiving a grunt of pain and pleasure in return.

Grimmjow started to nibble at Ichigo's lower lip, silently asking and demanding entrance to the Berry's mouth. The Strawberry moaned at the slight pain Grimmjow's ministrations were causing, and Grimmjow took this chance to plunge his tongue into Ichigo's wet cavern.

Grimmjow immediately took the initiative, not even giving Ichigo a chance to fight back, then forced his Berry's tongue back into his mouth, allowing him to plunder it's depths for what felt like the millionth time.

Ichigo was such an awesome kisser, and he didn't even know he was. Grimmjow had been pleasantly surprised, the first time they made out, that he was Ichigo's first kiss, and also for the fact that Ichigo had turned him on like nothing else ever had. The way Ichigo flicked his tongue back and forth, and fought Grimmjow for dominance, made it all the more worthwhile for Grimmjow. He had finally pushed Ichigo's tongue back into his mouth, and made him moan with want for the first time. That moan was forever cemented in Grimmjow's memory, and made him thirsty for more.

Grimmjow's mind snapped back to the present, as Ichigo lifted himself off the floor and wrapped his strong legs around Grimmjow's hips. While, knowingly or not, brushing his pert, firm ass against the blunet's throbbing member.

Grimmjow and Ichigo simultaneously groaned from the contact, and continued to ravish each other wildly. The world was slowly going fuzzy for Grimmjow. All he could concentrate on was the taste of Ichigo's mouth, as he ravished it so thoroughly he was making the Berry moan every few seconds, and Ichigo's ass, as the berry rubbed it seductively across his clothed dick. Anymore of this, and Grimmjow was going to have to push this to the next level.

They separated to catch their breaths, and Grimmjow took this as a chance to speak his mind.

"Ichi-berry…if we keep this up…..I think I won't be able to control myself for much longer," he said through gasps of breath.

"Then don't stop," Ichigo said equally out of breath.

Grimmjow froze, trying to register what had passed though his eardrums a second ago. Ichigo instantly turned a deeper shade of red, and looked down hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"If you don't want to then….."

Ichigo couldn't finish his statement, as he was pushed down across the opposite counter, with Grimmjow on top of him. Grimmjow started assaulting his neck and jaw, leaving small marks that would likely be there for days to come, but at this point Ichigo couldn't care less.

"You know if we start this…..there isn't going to be any stopping…til we're done," Grimmjow said in between nibbles.

"I…ughhh…know that," Ichigo said between a moan.

With that Grimmjow picked his berry up, and headed toward the bedroom, while still ravishing the berry's neck, with Ichigo wrapped around him.

He fell on the bed, with Ichigo's arms and legs still firmly in place, and continued his assault on the Berry's neck, ears, and jaw. His berry moaning beneath him, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt and pulled it above his head, getting a momentary groan from the oranget over the loss of bodily contact.

Grimmjow smirked, he was about to give his berry something better.

"HUUUGHH….Grimm." Ichigo gave a loud moan as Grimmjow took one of his hardened nipples into his mouth, his teeth raking over the sensitive bud agonizingly slow.

"Grimm…nghhh…stop teasing me."

"Nah, too much fun." Grimmjow teased, as he continued to lick and suckle the pert nipple, and when he finally started biting down on the bit of hardened flesh, Ichigo made a moaned so arousing, Grimmjow thought he was going to cum right then and there.

"Ichi, if you keep making noises like that, I won't get to the best part." Grimmjow said mockingly.

The only response he got was a strangled moan, as he slowly moved down Ichigo's bare torso, in between the Berry's toned abdominals.

The blunet smirked as he got to the Berry's navel, and quickly flicked his tongue into the slight indentation, drawing a moan of approval in response.

Grimmjow continued his way down, and undid the button of the faded jeans Ichigo was wearing. He looked up Ichigo's torso, and saw that the Berry was staring at him through half lidded eyes, filled with lust and want. Grimmjow merely smirked, and grasped the zipper near Ichigo's length with his front teeth, and slowly pulled the obstacle to his ultimate goal.

Grimmjow pressed his nose to Ichigo's engorged member, making Ichigo hiss in response. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's cock, through his boxers, and slowly took in Ichigo's scent. Grimmjow always knew he had a scent fetish; and damn, if Ichigo didn't smell delectable before, he sure as hell smelled fucking delicious right now.

"Grimm…ughh…hurry the fuck…nghhh..up, or I'll fucking kill you."

That was all the encouragement Grimmjow needed, As he ripped Ichigo's boxers and jeans off in one swift motion. Grimmjow stood over the Berry, HIS Berry, and took in the sight of Ichigo's fully nude form.

As his eyes raked over Ichigo's body, the Strawberry gained a full body blush, and hid his eyes behind his bangs for the second time that afternoon.

"Grimm, stop staring."

"Can't help it, you're so fucking beautiful."

If possible the oranget got redder, and with that Grimmjow descended down to Ichigo's length. Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation. Grimmjow knew this was Ichigo's first blow job, and he'd be damned if he didn't give the Berry the best, mind-blowing, mouth screw of his life, right then and there.

Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's straining length, which caused the smaller male to bite his lower lip, to keep a moan behind his delectable lips, and slowly pumped Ichigo's straining length. Ichigo let out a mind numbing groan that made Grimmjow even harder than he already was.

Grimmjow bent down, and lapped up the shining pearl of pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of Ichigo's cock, and slowly drew his tongue from tip to base, dragging a gratifying moan from Ichigo in return. Grimmjow slowly moved back up to the tip, before taking all of Ichigo inside his mouth in one swift motion.

"AHHHHHHHH…GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo gave a loud scream, which made Grimmjow growl approvingly in return, causing Ichigo even more intense pleasure.

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips tightly, as he deep throated his orange haired lover, all while Ichigo thrashed over on the bed in mindless pleasure. Grimmjow kept going and going, until Ichigo thought he was either going to pass out, or go insane from the intensity of his cock thrusting in and out of Grimmjow's throat. The familiar sensation of his impending release, coiled in the pit of stomach.

"Grimm….I-I'm goin'…ughhh…goin' ta cumMMMMMMMM!"

Ichigo spent himself down Grimmjow's throat, and he swallowed, tasting the overflow that he couldn't swallow fast enough. Grimmjow pulled himself up, and pulled Ichigo into a bruising lip lock.

Ichigo could taste himself on Grimmjow's tongue; normally he would have been disgusted, but right now he didn't give a shit.

"So how was ya' first BJ, Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow asked with a proud smirk plastered to his face.

"Fucking…huuuuhhhhh…amazing." Ichigo replied, catching his breath as best as he could.

"Ya' wanna go further?" Grimmjow half asked, half hoped.

Ichigo paused for a moment, and then turned bright red, as he muttered something Grimmjow didn't quite catch.

"What was that berry? Ya' have to speak up if you want me to hear ya'."

"I said yeah," Ichigo said in the barest of whispers, "I want you to fuck me."

"Say it again." Grimmjow demanded.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Say IT again." Grimmjow demanded a second time.

"I want you to fuck me," Ichigo said, a bit more firmly.

Normally, Grimmjow couldn't have cared less if he was someone's first, last, or somewhere in-between, but with Ichigo it was different. He wanted Ichigo to want it for real, and not to feel pressured into it. He wanted him to want to have sex, not as an obligation because they were boyfriends, but because he wanted this for himself, because he felt ready.

"It's actually why I invited you in today." Ichigo started to blush. "I've been thinking about it, and if I wanted my first time to be with someone, then I wanted it to be with you."

Grimmjow just sat there in stunned silence.

"Fuck, don't just sit there. Hurry up before I change my mind asshole."

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He leapt at Ichigo with speed that would have made a cheetah jealous, and plunged his tongue into Ichigo's wet cavern.

Ichigo reached forward and grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt, pulling the fabric up and over the blunet's head, revealing his toned upper body.

"Like watcha' see, Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow said, with a husky voice that made Ichigo's insides melt with anticipation.

"Yeah."

Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to let their tongues dance, as Grimmjow pulled his jeans and boxers off together. Grimmjow leaned forward and ground the both throbbing lengths together, which caused both males to groan in pleasure.

The skin to skin contact was unbearable. Ichigo felt as though every single one of Grimmjow's fingers was dipped in lava. As they traveled across his burning flesh, he could imagine scorch marks being left in their wake. They were biting, nipping, sucking at any and all flesh that they could get their mouths on.

"Ya' got any lube?" Grimmjow asked gruffly.

"Top drawer," Ichigo replied, as he continued to nip and suck at Grimmjow's pectorals.

Grimmjow wrenched open the drawer, full force, and rummaged around, until he felt a plastic bottle hit his fingertips. He pulled retrieved the bottle, and poured some lube on two of his fingers.

"Ichi-berry, I'm gonna need you to relax for me."

The Berry gave a nod in return. Grimmjow pressed his pointer into the puckered hole, and passed the ring of muscles, until he had the whole finger seated inside of smaller male. The blunet looked up into Ichigo's face, and saw his eyes shut and his eyebrows knotted, in what Grimmjow assumed was pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah just feels a little weird."

"I'm putting another finger in then."

Ichigo nodded stiffly, signaling Grimmjow to press forward with his pointer and middle finger simultaneously. Ichigo let out a whimper, and Grimmjow continued to push his digits forward, until they were again pressed to the hilt.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Grimmjow started to pump Ichigo's length with his other hand, which caused the berry to loosen up around Grimmjow's fingers, and let loose a strangled moan. Grimmjow twisted and turned his fingers inside the Berry, as he scissored, looking for the gland that would send his Strawberry up the wall with hungering want.

"AHHHHHHHH….Grimmjow, right there, hit that again!"

Grimmjow's trademark, shit-eating grin slowly crept its way across his face. He rubbed the same spot over and over again, sending scream after mouthwatering scream tumbling from those swollen cherry lips. He added a third finger, and continued to abuse the same spot over and over.

"G-Grimm…..nyahh…..I'm gonna…ughhh….c-cum if you…hygghhh….d-don't stop."

"Then cum Ichi-berry." Grimmjow said huskily, and he continued to pump the oranget's length.

"GRIMMJOWWWWWWW!"

Ichigo came, for the second time that afternoon, all over his lower body and on Grimmjow's hand. Ichigo was flushed red and breathing heavily. Grimmjow moved up, and started to press little kisses and love bites to Ichigo's jaw and neckline, paying particular attention to the cord of muscles, on his neck, that he knew drove Ichigo wild.

After about a minute and a half, Ichigo was half hard again, and Grimmjow smirked down at the Strawberry.

"Wow, do I really turn you on that fucking much? I'm flattered," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be, it just means I have good stamina," Ichigo stated proudly.

Grimmjow looked down with a predatory gaze. Leave it to Ichigo to be the only one who would try to start an argument during sex, and damn if it didn't turn him on even more, for some strange reason.

"I'm gonna need ya' to switch spots with me," Grimmjow stated, trying to keep himself together, so he wouldn't just rape the Berry right then and there.

Ichigo gave him a look of confusion, "I thought I was going to bottom?"

"Not like that you fucking idiot, I need you to sit on my dick."

"Oh," was all Ichigo said. With a blush, he got up, and Grimmjow took his place on the bed. He still wasn't used to the way Grimmjow was so blunt in the bedroom. Grimmjow immediately grabbed the bottle of lube, and started coating his raging hard-on with it.

"Straddle me," Grimmjow demanded, and Ichigo did as he was told.

"Why are we doing it like this?"

"Because it gives you more control. If we do it with me on top, I don't think I could control myself, and I don't wanna hurt you….too much." He added the last part quickly, as an afterthought, more to himself than to Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped; he knew it was going to hurt, but he wanted this so badly, he was willing to take the momentary pain for the pleasure the he assumed would follow.

He grabbed Grimmjow's rock hard member, and guided it to his entrance, slowly sinking down as Grimmjow's cock slowly pressed into him. It hurt like a motherfucker! He scrunched his eyes, and continued to press down, until he needed to take a break.

He could feel Grimmjow writhe beneath him, and saw him fist the sheets, steadying himself so he wouldn't buck up into the intense heat that had stopped engulfing him.

"Grimm…huh…how far am I?" Ichigo asked through a pant.

"About a third of'a way there." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

'Only a third' Ichigo thought to himself. There was no fucking way there was only a third inside him. He felt like he was going to split in half right then. Ichigo then knew what he had to do. Relaxing himself as much as he could, he thrust himself downward with all his might, and impaled himself on Grimmjow's cock.

Ichigo screamed, and not a groaning scream, but an "I just broke a bone" scream. Grimmjow, relieved to be fully sheathed, sat up quickly, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, as the Berry sat in his lap.

Tears were streaming down the oranget's face, and Grimmjow wiped them away, with his thumbs, as he held Ichigo's face on either side. The tears subsided, and Grimmjow finally saw the golden brown eyes open and stare at him.

"Why did ya' do that, Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow asked his voice full of concern.

"I decided that…it was worth going through….a fast sharp pain than….that torture I was putting myself through before," Ichigo replied through broken sobs.

"You idiot," Grimmjow whispered in his ear. With the height difference, and the fact that Ichigo was more leg than torso, and Grimmjow was the opposite, allowed them to stare at each other, eye to eye, even though Ichigo was sitting in Grimmjow's lap.

"Just gimme a while to adjust." Ichigo said, the pain in his nether region dulling into a numb feeling of being full to the brim.

"Hurry, Ya' have no fuckin' idea how hard it is to sit here." Grimmjow said, grinding his teeth as he spoke.

Ichigo waited until the dull throbbing subsided, and slowly moved up Grimmjow's hard shaft, using his shoulders for support. As soon as he felt the tip of Grimmjow's cock nudge the inside of the ring of muscles surrounding his entrance, he shifted and pushed back down.

He continued this motion over and over, until that sensitive spot inside him was nudged, and he screamed in pleasure.

"AHHHH…..Grimm! Please fuck me."

Grimmjow growled in response, and leaned forward until Ichigo's back was on the mattress. Grimmjow pounded the berry into the mattress missionary style, with Ichigo's legs hooked around his waist.

It was the home stretch. Grimmjow was growling and snarling, and Ichigo was groaning loudly and whimpering.

"Grimm,,,nyahh..I'm g-gonna cum again…ughh."

"Who do you belong to Ichi?" Grimmjow demanded.

"You…nggghh..Grimm."

"Who do you fucking belong to, bitch?" Grimmjow demanded again.

"You, Grimmjow!"

"Say it, say my whole name. Tell all of Karakura who you belong to!"

"YOU! I BELONG TO GRIMMJOW-FUCKING-JEAGERJAQUES!"

Ichigo came violently, spilling his seed between himself and Grimmjow, while Grimmjow thrust deep inside the berry, and released almost 4 months of pent up sexual frustration. He brought his mouth down to Ichigo's neck and bit down violently, drawing blood, but marking the Strawberry as his own.

They collapsed, laying there for several minutes, Grimmjow on top of Ichigo, until the berry spoke up.

"Get the fuck off." Ichigo grunted.

Grimmjow slid out of the oranget, and pulled the berry up to the top of the bed. He pulled the berry close to his chest, while he tugged the covers over them. They both instantly fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ichigo was the first to awaken in the morning. He opened his eyes, and saw Grimmjow's firm pectorals centimeters from him. If that wasn't the best good morning he had ever experienced, he didn't know what was.

Ichigo lay there, but had the nagging feeling he was being watched. He turned his head slightly upwards, and saw none other than the goat-face himself standing over him and his lover. It was at this point Isshin began his rant.

"ICHIGO MY DARLING SON! OH HOW FORTUNATE IS THIS THAT MY SON GETS TO BED SUCH A HANDSOME MAN, A HANDSOME FERTILE MAN, WHO CAN GIVE ME LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN, LOTS AND LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN,BUT…..ooooof…..ICHIGO THAT HURT! ICHIGO, WHY ARE GETTING A BASEBALL BAT? MY HEAD IS NOT A BASEBALL! MAKASI OUR DEAR SON IS TRYING TO KILL ME! SAVE ME!"

Grimmjow had been awake since the middle of Isshin's rant, and was now watching Ichigo run around the house, with a baseball bat, trying to kill his father, with only Grimmjow's boxers on.

He smiled. Yeah, Ichigo was perfect for him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**My poor fingers, but it was all worth it. Reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is better. I couldn't help but put the Isshin part in at the end, it was just sort of waiting to happen. I would really like to know how the lemon turned out, so please feel free to comment on that mostly. Thank you so much for reading. XD  
**  
**~Sonbon~**


End file.
